The Love of my Life 2: Sailor Moon
by Sara1991
Summary: Sequel to The Love of my Life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Of My Life 2:**

**Sailor Moon**

Mamoru and Usagi have moved into a new house in Mamoru's old neighborhood… four houses away from his parent's house.

"Are you ready?" Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

"Yeah. Do you think they'll like me?" Usagi asked nervously.

"I'm sure my mom and youngest sister will love you…as far as my middle sister is concerned…we don't get along." Mamoru said as they walked up to his parent's house.

"Ok." Usagi said softly as they stopped at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming!" A younger sounding female yelled running to the door.

"Huh! Mamoru!" The young girl exclaimed happily.

"Mamoru?" An older sounding female asked walking over quickly.

"Mamoru!" The older lady exclaimed happily as she ran over and hugged her son.

"Oh, is this her?" She asked looking at Usagi.

"Yes; mom, Mika, this is Usagi. Usagi, this is my mom Ami, and youngest sister, Mika." Mamoru said introducing everyone.

"It's so nice to finally meet you; Mamoru's told me so much about you. You are so cute!" Ami said hugging Usagi.

"Who's at the door?" A man asked looking at his wife.

"It's Mamoru and Usagi." Ami said happily.

"Oh really…how long is he visiting this time?" The man asked walking over.

"I don't know; how long are you two visiting for?" Ami asked.

"Usagi, this is my father Jin; dad, this is my girlfriend, Usagi. And we're not visiting…well we are; but we've actually moved back to town." Mamoru said calmly.

"Four houses away." Usagi said nervously.

"Really?" Ami asked excitedly.

"Yes; just down that way." Mamoru said pointing east.

"I was wondering who was moving in there." Jin said calmly looking at Usagi.

"So, what brings you here?" Jin asked after a few minutes.

"Jin, be nice." Ami said seriously.

"We came to introduce Usagi and tell you we moved back." Mamoru said calmly.

"Well good; it'll be nice to actually see you." Jin said before hugging his son.

"And it's so nice to actually meet you." Jin said shaking Usagi's hand.

"Thank you sir." Usagi said softly.

"She's so polite; I really like this one." Jin said with a smile.

"So do I…but dear, you don't have to call us ma'am or sir or Mr. or Mrs. You can just call us Ami and Jin." Ami said happily.

"Ok." Usagi said softly with a smile while Mamoru stood next to her, also smiling…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, I'm going to head out to work. Are you going to be ok on your own for a few hours?" Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

"Uh-huh… Go and have a good time." Usagi mumbled as she stretched.

"Ok; I'll see you in a few hours." Mamoru said before kissing her.

"Love you." Usagi said before going back to sleep.

"Love you too." Mamoru said with a smile.

**Three Hours Later:**

Usagi was just waking up now that it was 8:30; someone was knocking at the front door.

"I'm coming." Usagi called as she hurried down the stairs and to the front door.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Mamoru's parents, Ami and Jin.

"Oh umm…Mamoru's not here." Usagi said softly.

"Oh yes we know dear." Ami said with a smile.

"We actually came to see you." Jin said calmly.

"Ok…come in." Usagi said nervously.

"Thank you. This is such a nice place." Ami said looking around.

"Would you like a tour?" Usagi asked politely.

"In a little bit." Jin said seriously as he sat down at the table.

"Jin, be nice; you're making her nervous." Ami said seriously.

"As she should be. Usagi, was it?" Jin asked right away.

"Yes." Usagi answered.

"How are old are you again?" Jin asked calmly.

"Jin! I'm sorry about him." Ami said softly looking at Usagi, who looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sixteen, but I'll be seventeen in three months in October." Usagi said softly.

"So why aren't you dating a boy your own age?" Jin asked seriously.

"I didn't like any of the boys my age; I really do love Mamoru sir." Usagi said softly.

"That's nice…but you're so young and my son is several years older than you at twenty six; he should be dating someone closer to his own age." Jin said calmly, upsetting Usagi.

"Jin that is enough; you're upsetting her! Don't listen to him deary. You make Mamoru happy; and to me that's all that matters. I was actually wondering…Mamoru told me that you were dropping out of school because you don't feel smart enough. Do you have a job yet?" Ami asked kindly.

"No…I was going to start looking later; I have to study for my GED test." Usagi said softly.

"You won't find anything good if you don't continue high school." Jin said seriously.

"Didn't you hear her; she's studying for GED. Well, I run my own bakery; how would you like to help manage it? You don't have to if you don't want to; I just figured it would get you out of the house while Mamoru was out and give you something to do." Ami said politely.

"I'd love to…but I don't know how to bake." Usagi said sadly.

"Don't you worry about that; I'll teach you." Ami said happily.

"Will Mika be helping as well?" Usagi asked softly.

"When she's not in school." Jin said simply.

"Jin, go wait in the car!" Ami snapped, pissed off; he knew to just listen when Ami got like that…otherwise he'd be sleeping on the couch.

"Fine…but I do think our son is making a mistake." Jin said as he went to the car.

"Don't worry about him; he'll come around eventually. And as long as you and Mamoru are happy, that's all that matters. One of these days, you, Mika and I should go shopping together. But I should head out. Oh, and just so you know; Jin and I are nine years apart as well. So that's how I know he'll get over all of this. And if he doesn't, well he can just be cut from family functions; you're welcome any time." Ami said happily.

"Ok." Usagi said softly before Ami pulled her into a hug.

"You are such a sweet girl." Ami said before leaving.

After they were gone, Usagi relocked the door and went back to bed, crying herself to sleep.

**With Jin & Ami:**

"Why did you have to be so damn mean to her like that?" Ami asked once she got into the car.

"Because she's not right for our son; they're like nine and a half years apart." Jin said as she started driving.

"We're nine years apart." Ami said plainly.

"And my parents didn't and still don't like you; and your parents don't like me either. I don't want our son to make the same mistake I did." Jin said calmly…but then immediately regretted it.

"You think you made a mistake with being with me? Well that's nice. You can find a hotel to stay at tonight; I don't want you in my house with that attitude. And just so you know, I really like Usagi; she makes _our_ son happy. And it seems that he really makes her happy as well. So take me home and pack your stuff and stay elsewhere. I don't care where, but it's not at home." Ami said seriously as she drove.

"But baby…" Jin started.

"No buts! And that's the end of that discussion." Ami said before she looked straight ahead.

**Seven Hours Later:**

"Usagi, I'm home!" Mamoru called into an empty living room.

"That's weird." Mamoru said as he went upstairs to find Usagi crying in bed.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked concerned; so she told him.

**Five Minutes Later:**

When Mamoru got to his parent's house his dad was packing up is car.

"You told Usagi that you didn't think we were right for each other?!" Mamoru asked pissed off.

"She told you huh? I should've known she couldn't keep her mouth shut…" Jin sighed.

"I made her tell me after I found her crying in bed; she looked like she had been crying for hours! She tried to break up with me because of you!" Mamoru started.

"Good; she's too young for you; you need someone your own age!" Jin shot back.

"I love her! And you and mom are also nine years apart! And by the way, I convinced her not to leave that I love her more than anything in this entire world!" Mamoru yelled back.

"Good for you." Ami said happily, but was glaring at Jin.

"What's going on here?" Mamoru asked confused.

"Your father thinks that being with me is a mistake; so he's going to be staying elsewhere." Ami said calmly.

"I didn't say that." Jin said calmly.

"Yes you did. Your exact words were _I don't want our son to make the same mistake I did_." Ami said looking directly at Jin.

"I'm sorry." Usagi said softly, standing there with big puffy red eyes.

"Usagi…" Mamoru started.

"Sweetie, come inside; you don't need to be a part of this." Ami said as she went to get Usagi.

"And Jin, if this is how you want to be, fine; but I want a divorce." Ami said taking Usagi inside, leaving Mamoru and Jin outside shocked…


	3. Chapter 3

"Look what that that girl did…" Jin said annoyed.

"What Usagi did? Don't you mean what you did? I'm not leaving Usagi and that's that. If you don't like it you don't have to be part of our life." Mamoru said walking into his parent's house.

"How is she?" Mamoru asked concerned.

"Mom's holding up her hair as she's throwing up in the bathroom." Mika said looking at Mamoru.

"Thanks." Mamoru said walking past his sister.

"Mamoru…do you think mom and dad are going to get divorced?" Mika asked somewhat upset.

"I doubt it. Why do you ask?" Mamoru asked looking directly at Mika.

"Because all they do is fight…" Mika said sadly.

"How long has this been going on?" Mamoru asked seriously.

"A few years. Dad usually starts it; but sometimes mom does. But dad never makes it any better…especially with his drinking." Mika admitted.

"Mika…none of that is your fault; I hope you realize that. And as for dad drinking; I thought he quit." Mamoru said looking at his sister.

"I thought so too…until a few years ago. And then he just started drinking more and more often." Mika said softly.

"It'll all be ok…one way or another." Mamoru said seriously.

"I'm sorry that dad doesn't like Usagi. If it means anything, I like Usagi." Mika said honestly.

"Thanks; I really love her too. Maybe the two of you will be friends." Mamoru said with a smile before heading to the bathroom where he could hear Usagi throwing up.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Can I come in?" Mamoru asked after knocking on the door.

"Please…" Usagi said while throwing up; Mamoru couldn't quite understand her.

"Come in!" Ami called calmly.

"How are you doing?" Mamoru asked sitting next to Usagi.

"I don't know…" Usagi said before vomiting.

"How long has she been throwing up?" Mamoru asked noticing specks of blood.

"Not long…but I don't think she's eaten anything today; there's been no food." Ami said sadly.

"Have you eaten today?" Mamoru asked seriously.

"I had a cheese stick earlier; I haven't been hung…" Usagi started and then looked down.

"Usagi…what's wrong?" Mamoru and Ami asked at the same time.

"Blood…" Usagi said as she began to shake.

"Blood?" Mamoru asked confused.

"Oh my god!" Ami exclaimed noticing that Usagi was sitting in a pool of blood; that's when Mamoru noticed.

"Call 9-1-1!" Mamoru exclaimed picking Usagi up bridal style.

"I'm sorry…" Usagi said weakly.

"Don't be; just hold on." Mamoru said placing her in the hallway

"Oww!" Usagi cried out holding her stomach.

"An ambulance is on its way." Ami said grabbing towels.

"So that's why you're not leaving her huh? Now you have no reason to stay with her." Jin said walking in.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked annoyed.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked confused and scared.

"I don't know…" Mamoru said looking at his dad.

"She's pregnant…well was; she's having a miscarriage." Jin said calmly.

"What? No. No, no, no…I'm on birth control…" Usagi said right away, shaking violently.

"Usagi, you need to calm down." Ami said sitting next to Usagi, rubbing her forehead while Mamoru held her hand.

"I'm not pregnant…" Usagi cried.

"You can't tell me that you didn't know." Jin said annoyed, looking at Usagi.

"I'm not pregnant!" Usagi screamed.

"Jin…we didn't know about Mamoru until I was seven and a half months pregnant with him. You know damn well that it's possible. But sweetie, I think he's right; I think you're having a miscarriage." Ami said calmly causing Usagi to cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Usagi cried.

"It's not your fault; just relax and calm down. I'm not losing you." Mamoru said seriously as he held her hands and kissed them.

Five minutes later an ambulance and EMT arrived.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked scared as the EMT took her away.

"Do you want to go with her?" The EMT asked looking at Mamoru.

"Go; Mika and I will meet you there. I can drive you both home." Ami said seriously.

"Ok. Thanks." Mamoru said walking past his dad who was standing there in shock.

"Do you see how much he cares now?" Ami asked walking past her husband.

**Two Hours Later:**

"How is she?" Ami asked as she and Mika walked into Usagi's room.

"How'd you know where to find her?" Mamoru asked shocked.

"We asked which room she was in. I told them I was her mother-in-law." Ami said calmly.

"Where is she?" Mika asked looking around an empty room.

"Surgery." Mamoru sighed.

"What happened?" Ami and Mika asked softly.

"Her appendix burst and she had a miscarriage. The doctor said it was a combination of her birth control and some kind of high stress." Mamoru explained upset.

"Oh Mamoru…I'm sure she'll be ok." Ami said hugging her son.

"Thank you." Mamoru said as he hugged him mother back before Mika hugged him.

"Where is she?!" Makoto asked running into the room.

"Who's she?" Mika asked confused.

"She's in surgery; her appendix burst and she had a miscarriage. Mom, Mika, this is Makoto, one of Usagi's best friends; I called her." Mamoru explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Ami said with a smile.

"Lots of people here." A doctor said as Usagi was wheeled into the room.

"How is she?" Everyone asked right away.

"She's just fine. We got the appendix out just before it burst and could do any damage. And we removed the fetus and stitched her up. I would highly recommend no sexual activity for roughly two weeks. I talked to both her and her regular doctor, over the phone of course; but we agreed that she was to be on a different birth control pill. So I wrote her a new prescription. She'll be able to leave here in about two to three days depending on her healing; we also want to make sure she doesn't get an infection or become septic." The doctor explained.

"Ok; thank you." Mamoru said sincerely.

"Mmmm…Mamoru? Makoto?" Usagi asked confused.

"Hey…" Mamoru said rubbing her forehead.

"Hi. Ichigo couldn't be here, but she's moving to town just before school starts. So we'll all get to hang out again…if that's what you want." Makoto explained calmly.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked softly.

"It's up to you… What? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked concerned when she started crying.

"Come on girls; let's give them some space." Ami said calmly as she ushered the girls out of the room.

"I'm soo sorry…" Usagi cried.

"Oh, it's not your fault. You're going to be on a stronger birth control from now on…until you decide otherwise. Usagi, you're alive and that's all that matters to me." Mamoru said seriously.

"I love you so much…but your dad…he hates me." Usagi cried.

"Ok…you need to calm down. I love you too and I don't give a crap about what my dad says or thinks. I love you and that's all that matters. I'm not leaving you…not for anything. And I'm not letting you leave unless you truly don't feel anything for me." Mamoru said seriously.

"Mamoru…" Usagi said with a soft smile.

Mamoru leaned over and gently kissed her before she fell back to sleep.

"I love you and I'm never leaving you." Mamoru said seriously as he held her hand…


	4. Chapter 4

"If you're here to try to convince me to leave her again, it's not going to happen." Mamoru said after hearing his dad walk into Usagi's room.

"I'm not; I'm here to apologize. I think I was just upset because I started drinking again and I…well there's no excuse. I was drunk and I was an ass. I think Usagi is a wonderful girl; and your mother was right. Her and I are nine years apart as well. And I'm doing the same thing my father did to me and your mother. And I promise I'm going to quit drinking again…even if your mother doesn't stay with me. I don't know if she's told you already, but we're separating for awhile." Jin said looking at his son.

"Well, thanks for letting me know and thanks for the apology…but it's not me you need to apologize to; it's Usagi…but she's asleep right now; and I'm not waking her. Yes, she told me already. I love you, but I can't blame her." Mamoru said seriously.

"Neither can I." Jin sighed.

"Mmmm…" Usagi moaned as she started waking up.

"Well good morning." Mamoru said happily when Usagi woke up.

"Mamoru… Oh, hello Mr. Chiba." Usagi said noticing Jin standing there.

"You can call me Jin. I would like to apologize for everything I said to you previously; that was wrong of me…and I was very wrong. I think you are a wonderful girl and you're going to be great for Mamoru. And, I welcome you to our family." Jin said sincerely.

"Thank you." Usagi said happily.

"You're welcome. Oh, and I brought you these." Jin said placing some assorted flowers by her desk.

"Thank you." Usagi said looking at the flowers.

"Well, I'll be going; I just came to apologize." Jin said seriously.

"Ok. Thanks for coming." Mamoru and Usagi said at the same time before Jin left.

"Mamoru…when can I go home?" Usagi asked softly; she had been there for three days. She keeps becoming dehydrated, her blood pressure has been low and she hasn't really been eating.

"I don't know…it's up to the doctors. How are you feeling today?" Mamoru asked concerned.

"Tired." Usagi answered honestly.

"Are you hungry at all?" Mamoru asked looking at her.

"Not really…but I am thirsty; can I have some water?" Usagi asked looking at Mamoru.

"Yeah." Mamoru said as he got her some water.

Just then the doctor came in.

"Can I go home today?" Usagi asked again.

"Well…from what I just heard, no. Well, you don't have a fever, but your blood pressure is still low, but you're hydrated today. I just looked at your blood work that they took yesterday and everything looks fine there. So I don't know what's going on with you." The doctor said looking at Usagi.

"Ok…" Usagi said softly.

"I'm just going to check your stitches… Well, there's your problem; your stitches have become infected and you've become septic. We're going to have to take care of this right away." The doctor said seriously.

"Is that really bad?" Usagi asked scared.

"You'll be just fine; we've caught it just in time. Don't you worry." The doctor said calmly.

"Ok…" Usagi said softly as she waited.

**Three Days Later:**

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

"Yeah." Usagi replied as she got dressed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better; you had me very worried." Mamoru said holding Usagi in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Usagi said softly.

"It's ok; you're better now and that's all that matters. Let's go home." Mamoru said smiling.

Usagi just hugged him back before they left to go home…


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Weeks Later:**

Mamoru and Usagi were in their bed making out and feeling each other up; Usagi has been on her new birth control for three weeks so it was safe to have sex without condoms. Granted they actually haven't had sex for a few weeks now.

"Are you up for this?" Mamoru asked looking into Usagi's eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Usagi said softly, looking back into his eyes.

"Ok." Mamoru said before he started to remove her shirt.

However, once he got the shirt half way up her body, someone started knocking on their front door…and they weren't going away.

"Come on…" Mamoru sighed; he was very frustrated as he hasn't gotten any type of intimacy in the last month.

"Coming!" Mamoru called as the knocking continued to get louder and louder.

When he opened the door he got a huge surprise.

"Mamoru!" A strange girl said flinging herself at him.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked confused.

"Who is she?" The girl asked defensively.

"Rei…what are you doing here? And this is my girlfriend, Usagi." Mamoru asked shocked and then said very seriously.

"Girlfriend? But I'm your girlfriend…" This girl, Rei said looking at Mamoru.

"No…we haven't dated in years." Mamoru said very seriously as he finally pushed Rei off of him.

"Yeah…but I thought we could work things out." Rei said swaying her hips back and forth, glaring at Usagi.

"Rei, that's enough; we're never getting back together. How did you even find out where I lived?" Mamoru asked annoyed.

"I overheard your sister talking the other day; I thought I'd come visit." Rei said with a smile.

"Rei…we're done. We've been done and will continue to be done. I'm very happy with Usagi; and I will continue to be happy with Usagi. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that." Mamoru said very seriously.

"But…what we had was special…" Rei said as she started to fake cry.

"No…what we had was sex…a lot of sex. And you being very controlling; I can't handle that." Mamoru said seriously.

"But I've changed…" Rei started.

"I've heard that before…" Mamoru said crossing his arms across his chest.

"But Mamoru…" Rei started.

"Rei, you need to leave before I call the cops." Mamoru said dead serious; and that's when she latched onto Mamoru. This hurt Usagi…

"Usagi, call the police; now please." Mamoru said looking directly at Usagi.

"Ok…" Usagi said sadly.

"Fine; I'll go. But you'll regret this! You'll come crawling back to me." Rei said leaving, slamming the door in Mamoru's face; he locked it before heading upstairs.

"That woman… Usagi, are you alright? Rei doesn't mean anything to me; you know that right?" Mamoru asked as he climbed into bed next to a distraught Usagi.

"I know…but the way she hugged you…I felt something I never felt before." Usagi said softly.

"Jealousy?" Mamoru asked, knowing exactly how she felt.

"I don't know…" Usagi mumbled.

"I do; it's how I felt when all the guys at the school would fawn over you and such." Mamoru said very seriously as he pulled Usagi to him.

"Yeah? Why didn't you say anything?" Usagi asked confused.

"Because, I knew I had you…that you had no interest in them. I knew…I know that you're mine and always will be." Mamoru said before nuzzling her neck.

"Mamoru…" Usagi sighed with happiness as she leaned into him…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since Rei showed up and since Mamoru confessed that he was jealous of guys fawning over Usagi all the time.

"Usagi are you ok?" Mamoru asked concerned when he seen Usagi in just a T-shirt.

"I want to stop the birth control; I don't like how it makes me feel." Usagi said softly as she stood there.

"Ok…well come here so we can discuss what types of other birth controls there are.

"I don't want to be on any birth controls anymore…" Usagi said softly.

"What are you saying?" Mamoru asked looking at her; he figured he knew what she wanted…but he needed to hear her say it.

"I'm ready Mamoru. I want to start a family; I-I want to have your babies." Usagi said seriously.

"Usagi…are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure?" Mamoru asked seriously as he stood up.

"Yes, I'm sure…one hundred percent." Usagi said seriously, immediately getting Mamoru's attention.

"Oh Usagi…you have no clue how happy that makes me." Mamoru said pinning Usagi to the wall causing her to moan out in pure bliss.

"Mamoru…" Usagi moaned out happily as she let him do as he pleased to her.

It started with kissing and sucking at her neck while pushing his knee up against her pussy.

"I want you so bad; I want to put my baby in you." Mamoru said seriously.

"Yes…" Usagi moaned out.

Then it happened.

Bang!

Someone started hitting the bedroom window from outside; it was Rei.

She scared Usagi and pissed off Mamoru.

"I'm the only one you can put a baby in." Rei said seriously as she stood outside the window.

"How the hell did you even get up here; we're on the second floor?" Usagi asked pissed off while Mamoru went downstairs; he was going to call the police; he had had enough.

The police arrived ten minutes later and that's when the screaming started.

"He's mine; he's always been mine and he always will be mine!" Rei screamed furious.

"Get over him already; he's done with your fat ass!" Usagi yelled pissed off.

"Oh no you didn't! Gahhh!" Rei yelled as she attacked Usagi.

"Wahhh!" Usagi screamed as she dodged Rei and got in something like a punch in.

"You stupid little bitch! Do you think you'll ever be up to his standards! He's a smart teacher now scientist; you're just a high school student! You're just a fling to him!" Rei yelled furious.

"That's enough! Which one of you is Rei?" The officer asked seriously.

"I am; what's it to you? Uh-oh…I mean… Officer, there's just been a big misunderstanding." Rei said trying to save her ass.

"Nice try; come with me." The officer said as he took Rei to the car.

"I want a restraining order against her." Mamoru said seriously.

"But Mamoru…" Rei started and just started bawling as the police officer took her away.

"Is that all?" Another officer asked seriously.

"Yes, that's all." Mamoru sighed.

"I'm sorry…I let my anger get the best of me." Usagi said softly.

"It's perfectly ok. In fact I like that side of you; you need to be more assertive more often. But anyways…now that the mood is ruined; what do you want to do?" Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

"I guess I should study for my GED." Usagi said softly.

"Ok, well let me help you." Mamoru said as he led her downstairs to the table…


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Days Later:**

It had been about a week since Usagi admitted she was ready to start a family and then flipped out on Rei.

Mamoru wanted so badly to start trying to start a family; however, until the restraining order went through earlier today neither of them had been in the mood. Today however, was a different story.

Usagi was studying for her GED when Mamoru came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"The restraining order finally went through…" Mamoru said before he started kissing her neck.

"Do you think that'll stop her?" Usagi asked as she leaned against Mamoru.

"I don't know…but if it doesn't she goes to jail. Do you still want to have my babies?" Mamoru asked pulling away from her.

"More than anything." Usagi said standing up and faced him.

"I think now is the time to start trying, don't you think?" Mamoru asked pulling Usagi close to him.

"Yes…" Usagi said becoming turned on.

It was like they were back in school; she was studying and he pulled her away for private time.

Mamoru then picked Usagi up and took them up to their room, where he placed her up against the door.

"Mamoru…" Usagi breathed out as he started kissing and sucking at her neck while pushing his knee up against her clothed pussy.

"I love you and only you." Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear before nibbling on it.

"I love you too. Please do whatever you want to me." Usagi pleaded with Mamoru; her head was spinning.

"Whatever I want huh?" Mamoru asked with a smile; he then pulled her dress off.

"Mamoru…" Usagi groaned in annoyance as he pulled away from her before she could pull his clothes off.

"Uh-uh…be patient." Mamoru said teasing her.

"Please Mamoru; it's not fair." Usagi cried as she leaned against the door, playfully biting her finger.

"Oh ok…if it means that much to you." Mamoru said removing his shirt as he walked over to her.

Once he was in her arm's reach, Usagi unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down

"Now who's not being fair?" Mamoru asked as he reached behind her back to her bra's clip.

"Take it off then." Usagi said becoming bold.

"What is this? Where did my sweet, shy school girl? The girl standing before me is getting bold…I like it." Mamoru said unclipping the bra and then ripped it off her body before throwing to who cares where.

"Mamoru…so rough." Usagi said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"But you like it." Mamoru said before crashing his lips into hers.

"I know." Usagi said with a smile as Mamoru picked her up and carried her to their bed.

"You want my babies; I'll give you my babies." Mamoru said climbing on top of her.

"Mamoru…" Usagi moaned out as she felt his chest on hers before he started kissing her.

After a few minutes of making out, Mamoru started kissing down her jaw to her neck, where he left a few hickeys.

"Mamoru…please play with my breasts." Usagi pleaded.

Mamoru did as she asked and sat up to start fondling her breasts; he then started pinching her nipples.

"Mamoru…" Usagi moaned out.

"Tell me what you want…" Mamoru said seriously.

"I want you to suck on my breasts; leave a hickey or two. I want you to use your tongue to play with my tits." Usagi said shocking Mamoru a little; she never talked like that before; it really turned him on.

"Did I say something wrong?" Usagi asked when she seen Mamoru's shocked face.

"No…now shhh." Mamoru said before he attacked her right breast with his mouth and tongue.

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried out as she archer back a little at his roughness; she felt his tongue all over her nipple as she requested.

"Mamoru…my other nipple feels left out; please pinch it…" Usagi pleaded.

Mamoru was beyond turned on now; he started lightly biting at her right nipple while pinching her left one causing Usagi to scream out.

After a few minutes Mamoru switched which breast he was sucking on and pinching causing her to cry out even more.

Her breasts…mainly her nipples were very sensitive today.

"Mamoru…" Usagi moaned out.

"What do you want now?" Mamoru asked looking up at her.

"Please rub my little pussy; I want your finger in my little pussy doing whatever you please." Usagi said in a pleading but demanding tone.

"If you keep talking like that I'm going to lose any and all control I have left." Mamoru said as he pulled her panties off and started rubbing her pussy up and down.

"Go-good; I want you to lose control with me. Stick your damn fingers inside of me." Usagi said shocking Mamoru.

"God damnit Usagi." Mamoru said before shoving two of his fingers inside of her.

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried out as she arched her back, pushing her body down to his hand.

At this point there was no more talking; it was just time for action.

"Mamoru…so good. I'm going to cum!" Usagi cried as her body started lifting off of the bed.

Hearing her say that, Mamoru started curling his fingers inside of her causing her to really spaz out.

"Mamoru!" Usagi screamed as she came hard against his fingers.

"Someone's a very naughty girl." Mamoru said as he pulled his fingers out and started licking them.

"Mamoru…" Usagi panted as she sat up; she then grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers, tasting herself.

"Very naughty." Mamoru said as she sucked on his fingers.

"Now it's your turn." Usagi said as she pushed him to the bed; well he let her push him down.

"You're already so big." Usagi said as she pulled Mamoru's boxers off.

"Just for you. Mmmm…" Mamoru said and then moaned when he felt her hands on him, pumping him up and down.

It always took forever to get him to cum; she never really managed to get him to cum just by a hand job.

"Usagi…" Mamoru growled when he felt her mouth on his cock, slowly bobbing her head up and down while teasing him with her tongue; she had also started playing with his balls.

"Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm…" Usagi moaned as she sucked him off.

"Usagi…I'm cumming…" Mamoru groaned as he came, shooting his load down her throat.

"Pretty soon that'll be inside me…" Usagi said as Mamoru pushed her to the bed.

"Yes…but first you need to be punished for being so naughty." Mamoru said as he went down on her.

"Mamoru…" Usagi moaned out when she felt him kissing and licking her lips like a thirsty dog.

After a few seconds of torture Mamoru stuck his tongue deep within her causing her to arch her back and cry out.

"Mam-Mamoru…" Usagi cried about to reach her orgasm.

However, before she could cum, Mamoru pulled his tongue out and just stared at her.

"Mamoru…don't tease me…please!" Usagi cried becoming frustrated.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You've been naughty; I told you you were going to be punished." Mamoru said with a mischievous smile.

"Ple-please Mamoru…finish me… Please." Usagi begged squirming around.

"You want me to finish you up?" Mamoru asked teasing her.

"Yes please. Please!" Usagi begged pushing her body towards him.

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Mamoru said shoving his finger inside of her while licking her clit; he even found the little nub and started teasing it with his thumb.

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried as she came into his awaiting mouth.

"Good girl." Mamoru said when he pulled away.

"Mamoru…please put your cock in me." Usagi pleaded.

"Cock? Someone's become very naughty. Tell me what you want." Mamoru said looking at her.

"You; I want you." Usagi said looking up at Mamoru as he started rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Be more specific." Mamoru said still teasing her; he was now barely entering her.

"Please Mamoru…" Usagi begged.

"Say it…" Mamoru said seriously.

"Please Mamoru; I want your big hard cock inside of my little pussy pounding me hard! I want your seeds; I want your babies inside of me!" Usagi cried shocking Mamoru; he sure as hell wasn't expecting all that.

"Usagi…" Mamoru groaned as he pushed his large cock inside of her small warm pussy.

"Mamoru…" Usagi sighed in relief when she felt him enter her.

They went for a good half an hour before Usagi started begging him to give her his seeds again.

"Ohh…Mmmm…Gahh…Usagi…" Mamoru grunted out, constantly bucking his hips, pushing his cock as deep in her as possible while her pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

"Huha…ha…ha." Usagi was panting and groaning while pushing herself closer to her lover as they came.

Once Mamoru was done cumming deep within Usagi and making sure his seeds stayed inside of her he fell next to her and held her until he heard a noise outside.

**Outside:**

"He's never made love to me like that before…" Rei said upset as she watched Mamoru make love to Usagi and not her.

"Why? Why did he fall for a child like her?" Rei asked as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Because she's not a child; she's his lover and he's really in love with her…" Ami said looking at Rei.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane…what are you doing here?" Rei asked in shock.

"We seen you lurking around. And if I'm not mistaken, they have a restraining order against you." Jin said looking at Rei.

"Please don't tell Mamoru I was here." Rei pleaded.

"We're not going to tell him…but we've already called the police." Jin said seriously.

At that Rei tried to run, but was caught running down the street.

"What's going on out here?" Mamoru asked looking out his window.

"Sorry for disturbing you; Rei was here so we figured we'd call the police." Ami said looking up at her son.

"Well thanks for that." Mamoru sighed as he shut his window.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked sitting up in bed.

"Nothing much…just Rei." Mamoru said climbing back into bed.

"Can we cuddle now?" Usagi asked looking at Mamoru.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mamoru said as he covered them up and pulled her close to him.

"Mamoru…" Usagi started.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

"Next time can I just be me; it's weird talking dirty like that." Usagi said softly.

"Hahaha. Of course; you do and say what you want to from now on. I just wanted to hear you be a little assertive once at least." Mamoru said as he held Usagi close.

"Ok. I think I'm going to take a nap now." Usagi said laying her head on his chest.

"Me too." Mamoru said holding her as they fell asleep for a few hours…


	8. Chapter 8

**Five Months Later:**

Usagi was now seventeen and still not pregnant; however, that's by choice…now.

For about two months they had been actively trying; however, after those two months, both Usagi and Mamoru changed their minds…for different reasons.

Usagi had decided she wanted to wait a few years; she, at the time was only sixteen and now was only seventeen. She still had plenty of years to have kids.

Mamoru's reasoning was kind of the same; she was only sixteen/seventeen. But the main reason was that he wasn't ready to share her yet; he wanted her all to himself for a little longer.

They finally found a birth control that worked for her.

Oh, and Usagi finally took her GED test last week; they were just waiting on her results to come in.

Right now, Mamoru was at work; he was going to get out a few hours early to spend time with Usagi.

At this point in time, even though he's only been there for about six months, Mamoru is at a point where he can pick his hours; he usually goes in at six and gets home by and leaves by two.

"Hi Mr. Dante." Usagi said with a smile as she walked into the building.

Mr. Dante is Mamoru's boss and really good family friend; he's known Ami since they were kids and has been like an uncle to Mamoru since he was a baby. By the way, he and Ami never dated…though he always wanted to. But, he didn't want to lose her as a friend or make things awkward between them, so he let her date Jin.

He has short, black, graying hair and brown eyes, is about 6'5, and is a hardworking family man.

During his college years, he met and fell in love with his wife; they ended up have two sons and three daughters together. Unfortunately, his wife passed away eight years ago due to brain cancer. However, they were having some issues; she could tell he was still hung up over Ami. She told him, while on her death bed, to be happy and just tell Ami how he felt; he still hasn't said a thing; he won't their friendship or their family.

Mamoru knows how he feels; he's known for years just by the looks and such. His kids know as well; they just want their dad to be happy. Pudding is probably the only one who doesn't know…well her and Ami; even Usagi knows…but that might be because Mamoru told her.

His oldest two are married and have successful jobs; one is currently pregnant.

His third child just went off to college and is in the dorms there.

His youngest two are still at home and in high school…for now; they are the troublemakers. His fourteen-year-old daughter is four months pregnant with someone's child, but she won't say whose.

His eighteen-year-old son has been held back four times since he was thirteen and skipped classes and school in general God only knows how many times. He's been in detention and suspended several times for starting fights, drinking, and smoking on school grounds and mouthing off to teachers; he's been expelled three times. Actually, he was just expelled only two months into the school year; so, he's been working for his dad as a janitor, cleaning the bathrooms and such.

"Hi Usagi; here to see Mamoru?" Mr. Dante asked, looking up at Usagi; he and all of the other workers have become accustomed to seeing Usagi pop up every now and then.

She often comes by to pick him up, which conflicts him; he loves seeing her right when he gets done with work and being able to go home with her. However, she can't drive, nor does she know how to ride a bike and the only bus driver that goes that rout, is a major pervert; so, she walks the forty-five minutes or so, from the house. It just worries him because of her health issues.

Every now and then, she'll just pop up to say hi, see what he's doing, or the occasional private time…which of course Mr. Dante knows about; just so long as Mamoru gets his work done, he doesn't care.

Every Tuesday through Friday she brings him breakfast; she's always too tired Monday mornings to get up in time…so, she brings him lunch instead. She also brings him lunch every Wednesday and Friday; Tuesdays he goes out for fast food, and Thursdays is potluck, where everyone brings in a dish and all the workers eat together.

Usagi is welcome to come to potluck on Thursdays, as are other husbands, wives, or significant others. She used to go, but stopped, as she became uncomfortable; not because of there being too many people, but because of Dante Jr. But nobody knows that; she doesn't want any trouble. However, Mr. Dante is starting to suspect.

"Mmmhmm. Is he still at his station?" Usagi asked softly.

"He should be; go on down." Mr. Dante said with a smile. He really liked Usagi; he thought she was a really good kid that made Mamoru really happy.

"Thank you." Usagi said with a big smile before she walked downstairs to where Mamoru was stationed.

About halfway there, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Usagi said right away, panicked that she may have messed up someone's work.

"Oh no, it's perfectly ok. You can run into me any time you want." The voice, belonging to Dante Jr. said with a smooth, cocky tone voice, before grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

For a few seconds, she didn't know what to do, but she eventually pulled away.

"Once again, I'm terribly sorry. I've got to go now." Usagi said softly, walking away…well trying to anyways; he stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going?" Dante Jr. asked, stopping her.

"You know where I'm going." Usagi said simply, becoming annoyed.

"Mr. Shirogane is a little busy right now; he's working on something very important. You shouldn't bother him right now. But I'm free; I just finished one of my jobs. Give me a few minutes and I'll get cleaned up; I'll take you for a good time." Dante Jr. said with a sly smile.

"No thank you. Besides, Mr. Dante said it was ok for me to see Mamoru." Usagi said calmly, once again walking past him, once again turning him down.

"What the hell is your problem?! Get back here!" Dante Jr. yelled, grabbing her roughly by her arm and yanked her back before pushing her up against a wall, getting his father's attention…along with several others as well…including Mamoru.

"Ahh! Let me go; you're hurting me!" Usagi cried, struggling against him.

"What the hell do you see in him?! What does he have that I don't?! He's eight freaking years older than you; I'm only a year older than you!" Dante Jr. yelled in her face.

"He's kind, caring, loving and compassionate. He's also smart and went to high school and graduated top of his class without getting detention, suspended or expelled!" Usagi yelled back, being brave; she was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared or cry.

Mamoru was starting to get his station cleaned up to head home, when he heard, who he thought sounded a lot like Usagi cry out in pain or something and someone yelling; he immediately dropped everything and went running.

Sure enough, when he got to where the cries were coming from, he seen Usagi, pinned to a wall by Dante Jr.

**Mamoru's P.O.V.:**

"Ahh!"

"What the hell is that?" I asked myself when I heard screams.

"Let me go; you're hurting me!" I heard again; it sounded like Usagi.

I got out of there as fast as I could, not caring that I didn't finish cleaning the equipment off my table.

"What the hell do you see in him?! What does he have that I don't?! He's eight freaking years older than you; I'm only a year older than you!" Dante Jr. yelled in her face.

"He's kind, caring, loving and compassionate. He's also smart and went to high school and graduated top of his class without getting detention, suspended or expelled!" Usagi yelled back, boldly; that was really different; she never got like this.

Sure, there was the time she freaked out on Rei; but this…this is different, very unlike her.

After that, he lifted her up off the ground and looked her in the face; I was ready to beat his ass.

"Dante, put her down!" Dante Sr. yelled furiously.

"No; not until she choses me and says she'll break up with that pervert!" Dante Jr. yelled back.

"That's never going to happen! And Mamoru isn't a pervert!" Usagi screamed before kicking him…right where it hurt; she was pissed.

"Oooh!" Everyone had come to see what was going on; all the men, including myself and Dante Sr. covered our crotch and cringed.

"Finally…" We heard several of the women say at the same time.

"He deserved that." Other women said calmly, with smiles.

"He definitely had that coming." Several women and men said, shaking their heads.

"Dante, up to my office…NOW." Dante Sr. exclaimed pissed off; I've only ever seen him like this, a handful of times.

"Usagi, are you alright?" I asked as she got away from Dante Jr. and met me halfway.

"Ok… I heard some of your comments just a second ago. Who here, has all be harassed by my son in any way, shape or form?" Dante Sr. asked seriously.

Pretty much all the girls that were under thirty raised their hands, as did some of the guys…well any of the men who were gay.

"I hate to assume, but here it goes; just because he is my son, does not mean I'll make sure he gets special treatment. You all know my police on harassment…especially sexual harassment. I do not care who it is; if someone is harassing anyone, and as long as there's undeniable proof, and you're not lying to get someone you don't like fired, I will take care of it. Now please, if you've been harassed by my son, grab, and fill out a complaint and harassment form, hand them, and then get back to work. Also, if you must call the cops, I won't stop you. Usagi…you don't even work here, and he was harassing you; for that, I'm truly sorry. You're such a sweet girl and didn't deserve that. If you want, I can grab you the forms so that you can fill them out. Mamoru, I'm sorry to you as well; this should be a safe place for you and your loved ones." Dante Sr. said explained seriously, before turning to, and apologizing to us.

"Ok…" Usagi said softly; she went from pissed off to extremely upset in a matter of seconds.

"It's fine; you didn't know he was doing any of that. Neither did I. I mean, I knew he was a little creepy…and maybe even a bit perverted; but I never suspected he was harassing anyone. Which brings me to you: Usagi, why didn't you say anything?" I said, telling Dante Sr. how I felt, before turning to Usagi.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble. And I didn't want Mamoru to get in any trouble and get fired. And he never really did anything until today; he only said stuff." Usagi said softly, turning red.

"Why would I fire Mamoru?" Dante Sr. asked confused.

"I know how he gets; he would've confronted Dante and beaten him up…" Usagi said softly.

She wasn't wrong…

"He would've deserved it, as it would seem. You wouldn't have caused any trouble. Mamoru, before you leave; I'd like to talk to you." Dante said, looking at me.

"Ok, I'll stop up after I get done cleaning my station." I told him calmly.

"I'll just follow you. This is important…but I'm pretty sure you want to spend time with Usagi." Dante said calmly.

"Ok." I said sighing as Usagi leaned against a wall.

"Usagi, you can come with; it kind of involves you as well." Dante Sr. said calmly, with a smile.

"Ok." Usagi said as she followed us.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked as he started organizing my stuff.

"Well, as you know, you are one of my hardest, most advanced workers I have. As you also know, I recently gave you a promotion, allowing you to choose your hours. And it's not because of our history" He started explaining.

"Yes, I know; I'm extremely thankful for all that." I said seriously as I finished what little cleaning I had left.

"Well, and especially now, with what just happened, I'd like to let you know, I chose you and five others to be in the work from home program." Dante Sr. started explaining.

"The what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"The work at home program; it's been running for the last ten or fifteen years…and it seems to work really well. Basically, every once and a while, I pick a select few I think are doing the best or are extremely advanced in their field of science… And let's face it; you advance in all fields of science. I know you've only been here a few months, but so far you are my best employee. Basically, what it is, is you work on whatever project or research or anything science based you want, from home and just make sure I get the information and such. Just make sure you sign your name on everything in pen-blue or black. So, in roughly two months, after your current assignment is completed, I would like you to start to work from your home or somewhere where you have enough space. If that's what you'd like, that is; the both of you." Dante Sr. explained calmly.

"Usagi?" I asked, looking at her; I want this, but she has an opinion.

"I'd get to see you more? And spend more time with you?" Usagi asked softly, looking at me.

"Yes, that would be he plan." Dante Sr. said calmly, with a smile; he has his faults, but he is a good man.

"I'd like that. Can that really happen?" Usagi asked, looking between me and Dante Sr.; she seemed very dazed and confused.

"So long as he has the space. All he needs, is a big enough place with enough space, and he's all good to go." Dante Sr. said seriously with a smile.

"Two months?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders, looking at him.

"Roughly; it all depends you. It might take you less than, or more than two months; but it shouldn't take more than two and half months. Like I said, it all depends on you." Dante Sr. said calmly.

"That's great; I'll take it." I said as Usagi leaned into me and took my hand.

"Great. So, what brings you by, Usagi?" Dante Sr. asked, looking at Usagi.

"Oh umm… My GED results are in." She said softly as she stood up straight.

"Really? What's it say?" I asked eagerly; she worked so hard for this.

"I don't know; I haven't opened it. I got the email, saying the results were in, but I don't have the password to the actual site. Also, I wanted you to be there with me when I opened it…even if I did have the password." She said softly, holding her iPad; she was nervous. But she was right, I had the password; she for some reason had a hard time remembering passwords.

"May I?" I asked calmly, holding out my hand; she handed me the iPad.

After a few seconds, the iPad turned on, I got into it and then where I needed to go.

"Ok…"

**_Congratulations,_**

**_You Passed your GED Test!_**

"Congratulations. I'll let you two be." Dante Sr. said, before leaving us alone.

"You passed. That's great!" I said, turning her around and then pulled her to me.

"Now, I can work at your mom's bakery a little more." She said softly.

"Do you like working there?" I asked, pressing her up against the wall, making her lightly moan.

"Yes; your mom and sister so nice to me. Huh!" She gasped when I pressed against her.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy. Now, we need to figure out where I can set up. Before I do anything; you want this, right? I won't ever force you into this." I told her seriously; she was always so nervous making love in my station…or at work in general.

She giggled a little before wrapping her legs around my waist while wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "I want this, yes. As for where you can set up, you can set up in the basement; it's big enough, isn't it?" She asked softly, looking into my eyes, shocking me.

"That's where your art studio's going to go; I can't take that away from you." I said seriously, looking at her as I held her.

"I can't take this away from you; you've been dreaming about this way longer than I've wanted a potter's wheel or kiln. Besides, I haven't ordered the kiln yet. I can figure something else out. And this way, I can see you more; you can be home more. I love you…and you've done so much for me already; I can do this for you." She said softly, but seriously with a soft smile as she looked me in my eyes; she was not going to give up and take no for an answer.

"I love you so much. And, _we'll_ figure something out." I told as I pulled her panties down, pulling them off of one leg and let them dangle off her ankle.

"Ok. So, you'll take the basement?" She asked softly, holding onto me as I ran my hands up her legs.

"Yes. Now shh… You're already so wet…" I said as I stuck a finger inside of her.

Like always, her head went back, and her body came forward more.

"I'm sorry; but we have to make this quick." I told her after she came.

"Ok. But, at least let me pleasure you a little first." She said softly as I set her down; she got down on her knees; my pants and boxers went with her. I was then shocked when I felt her lips on me followed shortly by her sucking. I was shocked because I knew she wasn't really big on this; she did it every now and then…but not often.

"Usa-gi…" I groaned; I knew what was about to happen. I was about to cum, but she wasn't stopping like normal. No, she sped up just a tad bit while using her tongue.

After a few seconds, my right hand slammed into the wall while I placed my left hand went to the top of her head as she swallowed everything.

When she pulled away, she was coughing a little.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked as she sat there, some of my cum dripping down her chin.

"Ok…so, that's how you want to play, huh?" I asked, looking at her; she just smiled up at me.

I got down on the floor with her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as I gently pushed her down and her skirt up.

"Yes." She replied softly, shy again as she placed her hands on her chest.

I love her, but she is such a tease sometimes. I can't get mad at her though; I don't think she realizes that she's doing it.

I got in pretty easily; normally when here, her body has some kind of resistance whether she means it or not.

After a few minutes she pushed her shirt up a little…along with her bra; she never did that here; she's normally too shy for that.

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you?" I asked as I made love to her on my station floor.

"I want to be braver for you…and myself." She managed to get out with each trust.

"So beautiful, so innocent. So shy, yet so willing. So young, yet so mature. And you're all mine." I told her as I increased my speed; I really did need to finish her. We have to have time to take a shower before I take her somewhere special, somewhere…important.

"Mam-Mamoru…I'm going to cum." She cried out as quietly as she could; she was also a little incoherent.

"Oh no you don't…not yet. Not until I hear you say it." I told her seriously as I started slowing down.

"Mamoru…please! Please don't tease me…" She whined as she twisted and turned.

"Say it." I told her as I held still.

"Mamoru…" She cried; I could see the frustration in her face.

"Please." She begged, begged as she forced me up, wrapped her arms around my shoulders and started moving on her own.

"Please Mamoru, please. I love you; I love you so much. I belong to you, and only you; nobody else can have me. You know this, don't you?" She asked softly, slightly upset; there was hurt laced in her voice as well.

Damnit…that's the last thing I wanted…but I couldn't stop; we couldn't stop. She didn't want me to stop; she would not let go of me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear as I laid her back down and continued to finish her; she grabbed her breasts, followed by my shoulders, digging her nails in while she flailed her legs all over while arching her back.

She did all that to keep herself from screaming.

I came shortly after and collapsed on top of her.

We lay there, panting; she held on tight; she refused to let me go.

"Mamoru?" She asked softly, loosening her grip just enough that I could lean up a little.

"Usagi…what's wrong?" I asked alarmed; she was crying.

"Why do you do that?" She asked, slightly confusing me.

"I'm sorry; I'm a little confused." I told her honestly.

"Whenever we make love here…you always demand that I say I'm yours. It confuses me. You did it back at school as well. Huh!" She said softly and then gasped when I pulled out.

"Honestly, I don't know why; I just, for some reason become really possessive of you, I guess. And insecure. I don't know why. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I told her honestly as we got dressed and situated.

"Mamoru, I love you; you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere; I love you too much. You don't have to worry about me not belonging to you; I will always belong to you…for as long as you'll have me. And you didn't hurt me; I just get really confused…and frustrated." She explained and admitted softly.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry." I told as she hugged me.

"Maybe it's all the men here…" She said softly.

She was probably right; I only get really possessive of her when there are other males around.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sex at work anymore…" I told her just before we walked out to leave.

"Maybe." She said softly.

"Bye Dante Sr.!" I called, waving as we left.

"Bye Mr. Dante." Usagi said softly, waving as well…


End file.
